


The Counsellor

by NorikoNya



Series: The Counsellor Universe [2]
Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game), ヒプノシスマイク | Hypnosis Mic (Albums)
Genre: Fluff, I just want some wholesome interactions, M/M, Maybe I will write more about the fic in the future, Therapy, depends on my mood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:40:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27042859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorikoNya/pseuds/NorikoNya
Summary: There was a new staff member at Night Raven College, a counsellor whose origins are unknown.
Relationships: Hinted Divus Crewel/Jakurai Jinguji
Series: The Counsellor Universe [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2179644
Comments: 126
Kudos: 207





	1. Riddle Rosehearts First Session

**Author's Note:**

> The boys really need someone to talk to, okay?  
> This will have more chapters in the future.

_ Tick. _

_ Tock. _

_ Tick.  _

_ Tock. _

Nothing but the ticking of the clock filled the silence that rested between the young red haired boy and the tall man, whose purple hair flowed down his back like a silken looking waterfall. The man had a gentle and reassuring smile on his lips as he waited for Riddle Rosehearts to talk. 

Jakurai Jinguji. A man whose name was just as strange and mysterious as his sudden appearance at this school. No one had heard a single whisper of a new staff member, no one knew where he originally came from. Only that he was supposed to be the new counsellor and nurse, and that he should be treated with respect. The way the headmaster told them that made him suspect that there was more behind him than one might think, but right now, there was nothing that would prove his suspicions, so he would let it be. Now, there was a reason why he was in the office that was freshly prepared for the tall, lanky man.

As his best friend, Trey insisted that he should get help with his trauma. Back then, he was about to deny that he had something like a trauma, but the look on the face of the taller student stopped him from doing so. The promise of getting strawberry tarts from him also played into his willingness to give… whatever this was a try. 

So how he was sitting here, two cups of slightly steaming tea were sitting innocently in front of them, accompanied by a plate of plain sugar cookies.

Jinguji wore a white coat and a black top underneath it. His deep blue eyes held a gleam of something he couldn't identify. One leg was crossed over the other in an elegant manner while his hands were resting on one knee.

"I… am here because I sometimes have difficulties with how I stick too much to the rules."

It was actually easier to admit something like this to him than he first thought. He didn't know if it was because of how the older man just looked at him without any kind of judgement, or because of how he was practically a complete stranger to him, but he did not care.

"Would you like to tell me the rules?"

Riddle twitched slightly at the sound of the deep, smooth voice, but he nodded slowly before he started. 

"Rule number one…"

And with that, he started. The dorm leader of Heartslabyul talked, and he would have done so without a break if it weren't for the fact that the counsellor stopped him once in a while to remind him that he should drink, for it wouldn't do the student any good if his throat were to get dry. Most of the students of his dorm would have looked at him with shock or told him that a lot of those rules were unnecessary, but he couldn't help but cling to him. Jinguji, the man insisted that he would prefer it if he were to call him Jakurai, simply listened. With each rule that he listed, he could feel his chest get a little bit lighter. Having someone simply listen to him without any expectations was a luxury he never had. His mother would have expected him to know all the rules, as if it was something that one was just supposed to know while his fellow students expected him to act on all of them… which he did, admittedly. 

Time passed, and Riddle was finally done with listing everything that the Queen of Hearts, one of the Great Seven, established back in her times.

"Thank you, Rosehearts-Kun. For today and the future sessions, I would like to talk about each and every rule and what you think about them personally. You don't have to tell me why one should obey them or not if you don't want to. The only thing I wish for is to talk with you about how it might benefit you and your fellow students and if it contributes to keeping the order amongst you. Do you think you can do this for me?"

At that, the red haired student couldn't help but look at the man with an open look of surprise. He imagined all kind of things to happen, but not something like this. What Jinguji asked him for… didn't sound too bad. That was why ne nodded.

"I can do this. I think."

Riddle reached out to one of the cookies and started to nibble on it. The taste of the sweet sugar rocks spread on his tongue, and he couldn't help but feel calm. Relaxed.

When was the last time since he got to feel like this? His mind tried to remember, but no matter how hard he tried, he wasn't able to come up with a memory of a time like this. The pair of dark blue eyes wandered to the clock, which was why he looked at the clock as well. 

Three hours passed since he arrived? He had been so distracted by everything, that he didn't even notice that already that much time passed.

"Excuse me, but I have to go now… can we have another session like this next week at the same time?"

The young man who was known for being a tyrant almost sounded meek and shy now. It was the first time since he asked someone to do something like this for him, so he was nervous. Was the man perhaps annoyed and didn't want to see him again? Or did he maybe think that he was unpleasant company in general? Before his doubts started to spiral out, he could hear a gentle chuckle. It was almost like a calming breeze, and Riddle started to relax.

"Of course we can. Feel free to come to me whenever you would like. In case I am busy with another student, just tell me, and I will try to set an appointment that is convenient for both of us. Now, have a nice day, Rosehearts-Kun."

And that was how his first session with the counsellor ended.

He was already looking forward to the next one...

  
  
  



	2. Welcome to Night Raven College

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I am glad that people are so open to that little idea! Hopefully you will enjoy this chapter as well, even when it's not about any of the students this time.

His day was normal before he suddenly came to that strange world. He took care of some patients, talked to Doppo and Hifumi and worked on some of the lyrics for a new song. None of the things were out of the ordinary. 

So how did he suddenly wake up in a coffin when he took a short nap during his break?

At first, he believed that he had been kidnapped by someone who might have had a grudge against him or wanted to use him for his power to heal. It wouldn’t have been that difficult to believe. When he saw how the place he woke up at looked like, he quickly realized that it might not be something as simple as kidnapping. The fact that he wasn’t restrained either only supported his belief that there might be more to it than he first thought. 

Jakurai’s head snapped to the source of the surprised gasp, a look of caution. He was tense, ready to attack any time if the stranger decided to do something to harm him. The man who made the sound was a man with black, wavy hair and yellow eyes that reminded him of those of a cat in a way. Half of his face had been covered with a black mask. A tophat was on his head, and he wore a fancy suit. 

To him, that kind of appearance was more than strange. 

“Who are you and how did you get here?”

The stranger looked at him with surprise and suspicion. 

That reaction confirmed that he had not been kidnapped. It made him a bit more relaxed, knowing that he had not been taken to this place by force. Still, it didn’t answer the question of why or how he even got to this place. Despite the mistrust, he believed that it would be better to work with each better. Cooperation should help him with getting back to Shinjuku in a faster way, shouldn’t it?

“My name is Jinguji Jakurai, and I sadly do not know how I got to a place like this. I would appreciate it if you could help me with getting back home, mister...?”

“Dire Crowley, I am the headmaster of the esteemed Night Reven College.”

After that, he mumbled something to himself. Perhaps he believed that he would not be able to hear him, but he was. His senses were quite keen because of his past occupation after all.

“Was it maybe a teleportation spell that went wrong? Or is he lying about arriving here by accident?” After the man was done with thinking loudly to himself, he turned back to the unexpected visitor. 

“Well, whatever the reason may be, I will send you back home. Luckily, the entrance ceremony is already done, so there should be no one else in the mirror hall. Please follow me.”

~ 🐦 ~

Crowley waited for Jakurai to get out of the coffin before taking the lead while making sure that he would not stop following him. Even if the stranger with the long, lavender coloured hair seemed as if he was telling the truth, he couldn’t allow himself to become careless. The students safety was something he was responsible for, so as long as they were here, he would do his best to keep anyone safe. 

When they arrived at the hall, he approached the mirror with the face. 

“Please, place your hand on the mirror and say the name of the place you want to go to while imagining it. After the surface shows you the location you want to be at, you should step to the mirror.”

Crowley could see the look of confusion on the tall man’s face. What was wrong? Didn’t he explain it clearly enough to him? The man whose appearance reminded a lot of people of a crow was about to open his mouth again but the person who introduced himself as Jinguji Jakurai was faster.

“How is something like that possible?”

With that, Crowley closed his mouth again and looked at him with a questioning look. What did he mean with ‘How is something like that possible’?

Shouldn’t it be obvious?

“Magic of course?”

A silence was between them, none of them said anything for a few seconds. He had a strange feeling about this situation. Hopefully, that feeling was simply something because of the weather or something as trivial as that. 

“ _Something like magic does not exist_.”

~ 💉 ~

Jakurai looked at the man. Was he perhaps intoxicated? Something like magic does not exist, even the way a Hypnosis Microphone works is simply scientific and could be explained by those who created it. Could it be that he shouldn’t have trusted the man with helping him return after all. 

“This is a school to learn magic. There is barely anyone who can’t use magic, so of course it exists?”

The hand the other held his staff with was raised, and a raven appeared out of the blue. It flew over to him and landed on his shoulder before it started to clean its feathers. Under normal circumstances, he would have believed that he was under the influence of the Hypnosis Mic of a person, but he saw that he didn’t use a Microphone, and that he didn’t rap either. That meant that he was telling the truth.

A sigh escaped his lips. If that was the case… getting back could be more difficult than he believed at first. His eyes wandered to the mirror, the look of it was ominous. Well, he could give it a try, couldn’t he? Maybe it will work, and he will be back in his office again. With that, he approached the mirror and put his hands on the flat surface, the sensation of the glass was surprisingly warm under his fingers. 

Almost as if the object was alive.

“Please take me to Shinjuku, Japan.”

The face that was in the mirror and had been looking at him closed its eyes, just to open them again. Its answer was something that did not surprise him. 

“It doesn’t exist.”

He could hear a gasp behind him. 

“What? That can’t be! Try again!”

Jakurai raised an eyebrow and tried again, but to no avail. Once again, he got the same answer as before. 

~ 🐦 ~

After he got the time to get over his shock and had the chance to think a bit, he decided on something crazy. Something that he might regret, but it also could be something that he could take advantage of.

“Please follow me to my office.”

He could hear the man’s sigh, but he didn’t refuse and followed him. No one said anything on their way, both of them were busy with their own thoughts. Crowley opened the door for him before he took a seat at his desk, offering Jakurai to take a seat as well. With a simple wave of his hand, he conjured up some tea and snacks for the both of them. That conversation could take a while.

“It seems… as if you can't go back home for now because of a reason that is unknown to me. You look as if you have no place to stay, so I will offer you to stay here under circumstances. This is a school, and we are short on staff. As long as you work here, I will offer you clothes, a room for yourself and other things that you might need to live.”

Jakurai nodded, almost as if he expected that kind of offer. 

“That sounds reasonable. I didn’t think that this place is some kind of charity, so I agree.”

The headmaster clapped his hands together once and smiled. Good. It was always easier when people cooperated that easily. Sometimes, he wished that his students were just as docile and less rowdy.

“What is, or was, your occupation? Do you have experience with teenagers?”

“I am a doctor and also sometimes help people with their psychological help. I was never in a teaching position, but I should be able to help them with their personal struggles and listen to them to a certain extent.”

Perfect! A person who was familiar with treating people and who was able to assist with the personal growth of his students? Crowley has thought about hiring people who could help out in the infirmary and some who could serve as a counsellor for quite a while now. To have someone who was proficient with both was almost a dream come true. 

Who would have thought that he would simply stumble over someone like that?

“In that case, you will be the counsellor and nurse from now on. Welcome to Night Raven College, one of the most famous magic schools of this world, mister Jakurai Jinguji.”


	3. Leona Kingscholar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leona did not trust the herbivore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That chapter is probably a mess because I have no idea how to write Leona. Still, I hope you guys are going to enjoy it.  
> If you want to scream with me about fandoms like Twisted Wonderland, Hypnosis Mic or Heart no Kuni no Alice, you can just talk to me on Twitter @PawiNyan or add me on Discord with Pawi#6861

Leona was lying on the sofa that was in the office of the man who had a strange air around him. His green eyes were half lidded and his tail switched lazily. Something about that man was… off. Jinguji Jakurai was a man who came out of nowhere. A man who seemed to have no background, nothing that one was able to track back to him. Everything about him seemed harmless, the way he held himself was something he was not used to. In a way, it reminded him a bit of his brother. 

The lion let out a silent sound of annoyance, but he calmed down quite quickly. 

He smelled strange. 

Disinfectants, lavender and mint. Despite how everything seemed to scream at him that the man was safe, not a threat, his gut feeling told him something else. 

Danger, caution, don’t mess with him. Instincts were something he usually trusted in, but the man was magicless. If he really wanted to, it would be easy for him to just squash him with a small move, an unassuming spell or his unique magic. 

Still, maybe it would be better if he trusted his instincts for now and stayed careful. 

If he had a choice, he wouldn’t have come here in the first place. This whole idea of going to someone to talk about his problems was not something he wanted to do at all. Too bad that the headmaster forced him to after the Overblot accident. If he hadn’t been threatened with being forced to work even more while being supervised, he would have just skipped without care. Under these circumstances though, it was easier if he simply gave in and got over with it as fast as he could. 

“You are Kingscholar-Kun, right?”

The man, whose hair reminded him of the lavenders of the botany, looked up from some documents and smiled. It was harmless, and he thought about any kind of teacher, or older person in general, who treated him like this. Unafraid, unauthoritative.

Equal. Being treated as someone equal, not someone higher or lesser.

Leona was caught off guard, but he quickly changed back to his uncaring attitude. It was nothing to be impressed with. His ear did not just twitch because of how his curiosity has been stirred.

“I am. So, what do I have to do now, _herbivore_? Talk about my family? About an oh so tragic past?”

He raised an eyebrow before he sat up, leaning forward to get closer to the taller man. 

Intimidation almost always worked to get what he wanted. The student did not intend on telling him anything about his past, for it was nobody's business. 

“You can tell me about it if you wish to, but I won’t force you. No, what I wanted to ask was what your strengths are. It doesn’t matter if they are related to school or not. Anything is fine.”

Leona waited for the other to continue, but when he didn’t say anything for the following seconds, he sighed and decided to play along. It was the first time that anyone was interested in something like this. Most people would have asked him about what he liked and disliked, or they would have tried to get more information about his brother to get in the good graces of either of them. 

Even though Leona wasn’t a king, will never be one because of how he had been born later and because of the existence of Cheka, a lot of people wanted to curry his favour because of the fact that he was a prince. 

“Ancient curses are easy enough… and chess is something I am good at I guess.”   
  
In the end, the third year student decided to play along with him. If all questions were like that, he didn’t mind spending some time here. It wasn’t too annoying, and the counsellor was one of the people who didn’t seem to annoy him in any way so far. 

Like that, Jakurai asked him more and more trivial questions. His opinion on some fellow students. What he dislikes about things in school. What he did in his spare time. 

Of course, he wasn’t the only one answering questions. 

“If I have to answer you, you have to tell me about yourself as well.”

He was pretty sure that he wouldn’t say anything involving his past and the place he came from when he seemed to try his best to cover it up. Leona paid some people to get information about the older man, but they came up with nothing. Not a single thing. Even those who had the ability to dig deeper were not successful. 

Digging into these matters himself would only take too much effort, and he didn’t see it as necessary to work hard because of a man who didn’t seem as if intended to hurt anyone, even though he clearly had the ability to harm.

This was something he realized when he watched the man. His moves were smooth, his fingers tense and the way he behaved harmless seemed almost deliberate. Most people wouldn’t have noticed anything, but the lion knew where to look at to notice the little signs. 

Jakurai seemed gentle, fatherly, but there was a glint in his eyes that told him that he was not just a father figure. In a way… he reminded him of an assassin. His ear twitched again, and his tail swished a bit faster. 

An assassin? Would someone really be that bold and try to kill him on school grounds? No, even the assassins in the past knew to keep away from this place, for there were eyes and ears everywhere. 

But why else was a person like him here? Leonas were narrowed and he interrupted him from whatever he just wanted to say.

“What is an assassin like you doing at our school?”

He could see the surprise on the other's face. So his gut feeling was right. The man who seemed to be favoured by a lot of students was dangerous… could be dangerous. If he really wanted to, and if he was as good as his instincts told him he was, he would have done his job quickly and cleanly, only to leave afterwards without being traced.

Also, even though the headmaster was useless and annoying most of the time, he wouldn’t let anyone in who would be a danger to the students, so he wouldn’t harm him… now.

Jakurai was silent for a while, probably thinking about what he should tell him, before he finally gave him an answer.

“I am here because of an unknown incident. If I had a way to get back home, I would have done so already, but I don’t. So for now, I am working here as a counsellor and nurse until I can return to the place I am from. Hopefully that was enough to satisfy your curiosity, Leona-Kun?”

The lion stared at him, looking for any sign that he was lying. Maybe a nervous tick, a second in which his eyes are wandering somewhere else, the scent of fear or the tiniest shift in his voice would have been enough to tip him, but there was none of that. 

He was completely being honest with him.

With that, Leona got up from the couch, stretching himself before he turned away. 

“Next week, same time, _carnivore_.”

And with that, he left the room. 

What he was not able to see was the smile that Jakurai had on his lips. 


	4. The Teachers Lounge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was time for Jakurai to think about what he has seen so far.

Jakurai was sitting in the teacher's lounge, one leg crossed over the other as he read through some of the files that have been given to him. Some were about more problematic students, others were about the dorm heads and things he had to know about them. So far, he has met two of them.    
Both of them somehow got into the state of overblot, and he had the chance to look at how this happened, thanks to some kind of magic that the headmaster used to record it. 

It has been explained to him that it was a deadly state, and that a combination of emotional instability with overuse of magic was the cause of it most of the time. 

If it was like that though, that wouldn’t exactly explain how Leona Kingscholar, the second student he took under this care, fell into it. As far as he has seen, he only used his Unique Magic once. 

**King’s Roar**. An ability that lets the user everything they touch turn into sand. A skill that was worth being fearful of. 

The doctor wasn’t afraid though. There were a lot of things that one could use to kill someone. Cutlery, a simple pole, one wrong touch with a certain amount of pressure on weak points of the body. Really, there were deaths that could be way worse than simply turning into sand. 

Still, he can see why people would be afraid of him. He would have to be careful when handling him, especially now that the prince knew of what he was. 

A smile appeared on his lips as he ran his finger over the name that was written there. 

At least he already seemed to have a certain amount of trust, or at least respect. This kind of man was all too familiar to him. His mind wandered to Samatoki, a foul mouthed Yakuza with the habit to get angry really fast, and whose trust had to be earned through actions. The way both smiled and carried themselves was familiar, even when they acted so differently from each other. 

Samatoki, who was a man with white hair and blood-red eyes, tended to get riled up easily and didn’t mind getting his hands dirty, which made him different from Leona, who prepared to sleep the whole day. Still, he couldn’t help but compare them to each other. 

Jakurai felt an ache in his chest. He missed the people he knew, the people he was so close to. But he couldn’t see them now, for he was separated from them. He shook his head.

Moping around wouldn’t make things better, so he decided to concentrate on the things here.

**Off with your head**. Another interesting skill to have in a world that revolved around magic. The caster locks a collar around the victims neck, sealing their magic until he takes it off them personally. With him, he saw how the conditions, that the headmaster of this establishment explained to him, were fulfilled.

Riddle was a young man who was very strict with others, but even more with himself. To him, it was obvious that he was trying his best to help his fellow students while also keeping order with the rules that have been established so long ago, but a lot of them were nonsense. Still, it wouldn’t help to tell him that. Instead, he would try to help him by working through them together, making him see that not everything can be seen in black and white alone. 

His mind wandered again for a second, this time to the government of his world. The inequality it brought, and the things that men had to suffer through because of it. Before, his world wasn’t much better off. He believed that the woman, Otome Tohouten, might change things, but there was still a lot of violence, even with the ban of weapons. The weight of his Hypnosis Microphone was more prominent now than before. 

Instead of physical violence, there were a lot of cases of mental problems and breakdowns now. A sigh escaped him as he once again tried to get back to the topic at hand. 

Riddle seemed to have loosened up a bit in comparison to before. The red haired student was more relaxed around him, and he talked more and more around him. Not only about rules, but also about what he thought and how his days have been lately. 

It seemed as if he enjoyed spending time with him. It was quite the progress. Jakurai closed the book with a smile. At least he was able to help people here. He wouldn’t have known what he was supposed if that weren’t the case. 

_ The sole meaning of life is to serve humanity.  _

His whole life could be described in that one sentence. 

Jakurais gaze wandered to the people that entered the room. Divus Crewel was the first to enter. 

He was a man with black and white hair that had been combed to the side, his piercing grey eyes were mustering him with the same interest he had when they met for the first time. A tuxedo adorned his body, which was partly covered by the thick fur coat. On his hip was a pointer, from which a red collar was dangling almost innocently. 

He took a seat directly beside him, a cup of coffee was already in his hand. 

The next man to enter was Ashton Vargas, a man who had black, slicked back hair and a rather bulky body. 

Ashton was wearing a red jacket with golden stripes, and a whistle was hanging from his neck. The burly man greeted them loudly before he started to talk about the things he did with the students today and what he was planning to do with the next group in the afternoon, inviting Jakurai to join them if he had the time to. 

Next to him was Mozus Trein who walked past him and sat down on another free seat, a cup of steaming tea was gently placed on the table. Mozus was a tall, elderly man whose grey tresses were slicked back as well. His maroon coloured coat gave him a strict appearance, but his face was more relaxed in comparison to when he met him in the corridors of this school. 

A book was in his hand with little pieces of paper sticking out from them. Notes about the things he could teach the students, and how he could help them with having an easier time in his classes. Despite how strict he looked, he did like the children quite a lot and did try his best to let them pass to the next grade.

“Is there anything I can assist you with?”

Jakurai always asked them if there was anything he could help them with, even when they were suspicious of him at first. Not that he could blame them. He was a man with no documents on hand, no past and no proof of what he was. When he showed them some of his abilities and his willingness to help though, they were relatively quick to warm up to them. Ashton was the first to be friendly around him, soon followed by Divus and Mozus. 

Mozus and him got along with each other the most, because of the interesting conversations they tended to have. Divus and Jakurai also tended to get along well, mostly because of the doctors interest in alchemy and the herbs that were used in this world. He came up with a few ideas, which led to some quite interesting discussions and meetings to try things out. 

“No, but thank you for the offer.”

The history teacher was the first to answer him, and the other two teachers were quick to answer him as well. A pity, for he would have been interested in seeing the students during class. Maybe another time. 

“How about sharing a drink in the evening? Tomorrow is a sunday, so we can enjoy ourselves a bit, don’t you think?”

That has been Divus’s suggestion, who was smiling behind his cup. Jakurai frowned slightly at that. 

Alcohol. Something that he couldn’t handle all that well. For some reason, he tended to remember nothing from the evenings he decided to drink a bit. Still, his colleagues invited him… so it should be alright to agree, shouldn’t it? With that he nodded. 

“It would be a pleasure to drink with you tonight.”

**_And that was how mistakes have been made._ **


	5. Sunday

Jakurai woke up with a headache, his head pulsing and his body heavy. He didn’t feel too good, but at least it was better than usually. Maybe he got better when it came to the alcohol thing?

His eyes wandered around before he noticed that he still wore the clothes from the day before, just without his shoes. 

For some reason, he didn’t see them anywhere, but there was a pair that was unfamiliar to him. Did any of the teachers leave them for him? If they did, he would have to thank them later. 

The man with lavender coloured hair got up slowly, hearing his body crack slightly. Alright, maybe it wouldn’t be a good idea to drink again anytime soon. 

Blue orbs wandered to the clock. It was 9 AM. If it were a day during the week, he wouldn’t have let that happen. It was not the case though, so he was a bit more relaxed. Unlike the others though, he still was working during the weekends. A nurse was always needed, for there were always students who caused some fights or got into trouble with some of the others. 

  
His services were also available during the weekends, for he enjoyed the company of the students as well. All of them were quite interesting, each of them having their own troubles and worries. 

Riddle and Leona weren’t his only confidants. Cater Diamond was one of the people who tended to visit him, even if he did it under the guise of just wanting to talk to someone who seemed to be so mysterious. Most of the time, they talked about trivial things, but sometimes he was able to catch a glimpse of insecurity and worry. 

So far though, the orange haired young man was not willing to open up to him when it came to his problem.    
He won’t force him to, but he hoped that he would trust him enough at one point to talk to him about these matters.    
Another person who sometimes visited him was a Pomefiore student with the name of Epel Felmier. A student from the countryside whose rather innocent and feminine appearance was rather deceiving, for he was rather direct and rough. It did remind him of a certain pinkette he knew, but in a completely different way.

No, there were obvious differences between them.    
Ramuda Amemura hid behind a cute facade because he deliberately wanted to hide things. The pink haired man who was once his partner… no Epel did not resemble him in any way except for the fact that they behaved differently when in the eyes of the public.

But that was not the point. 

Epel mostly came to him to let loose and talk about how he hated being a Pomefior student, and how he would rather be in Savanaclaw. How the mirror must have made a mistake, and how he would rather have been in any other dorm but that.    
Sadly, he couldn't offer him much help with a person who was not willing to come to him, but he decided to give him help in another form, by showing him some methods of self defense. 

Jakurai was very aware of how provocative the students were, and how it seems as if violence wasn’t that unusual. 

The young man appreciated his advice and the things he showed him to the point that he started to call him sensei. 

That made him smile sincerely, for it reminded him of how Hifumi and Doppo tended to call him that. 

It also reminded him of Yotsutsuji. He was an orphan who he took under his care, and who was like a son to him. A man who got hurt because of _him_. 

There was no that he could change that happened in the past though. He had to look at the future and try not to repeat the mistakes he did in his past.

When he entered the infirmary, there already were a couple of students who looked at him with curiosity. Some bad looking wounds were on their body, but it was nothing that couldn’t be treated easily. 

Some students have been treated by him already. It actually happened on the day he has been introduced as the new nurse and counsellor. 

Somehow, a few students were already arguing about one thing or the other, which led to a fight involving magic. The wounds were more serious than the usual ones, which was why he had to use his ability already. 

Looks of surprise were on him, and they started to bombard him with questions. Of course, he couldn’t tell them that it wasn’t magic, so he simply told them, that it was something he could not talk about. Of course they were not satisfied by that answer, but they couldn’t force him to tell them, which was why they let that go. 

Still, it led to some students hurting themselves deliberately because they wanted to see his _magic_. 

Jakurai asked them how these injuries came to be, which has been answered with honesty. 

They were Heartslabyul students who picked a fight with members of the Savanaclaw dorm. The doctor looked at them with eyes which had a hint of disappointment. There was a hint of guilt on their faces, and they promised him that they would try their best to stay out of trouble in the future.    
With that, he smiled and pulled out his microphone. It was plain, its appearance was nothing spectacular. 

When a soft glow appeared though, it turned into a ribbon microphone with wings and a stand. It was decorated with a snake and an IV drip.

Behind him, his speaker appeared. It was a stylised cross with multiple smaller round speakers surrounding the cross. The golden shine of the cross gave him an ethereal look. 

With that, he started to rap. His verses were gentle, his voice deep and smooth as he rapped, slowly healing the wounds of the students like that.    
It took a slight toll on him, but it was nothing that he had to worry about. Normally, he didn’t have to use his ability too often, for most injuries were easily treatable with bandages or other mundane methods. 

Only situations like these really required the use of his mic, and even then, most of the time there were other treatments available. 

When he was done, the students bowed and thanked him several times with looks of awes on their faces. 

Amongst some of the students, he already had the title of angle or saint, depending on the person one talked to. If the tall man were to catch wind of that, he would get a sense of deja vu, but so far, he didn’t.

After they were done thanking him, he simply smiled and waved, showing them that it was not necessary to thank him for doing his job. That didn’t stop them of course. 

Several minutes passed, and they were gone, continuing their day.

His microphone returned back to its normal form, and the speakers disappeared as well. 

A person who was now in his infirmary was Divus, his arms were crossed as he looked at Jakurai with a look he couldn’t read. 

“It seems like you are doing fine again.”

At that, the doctor raised an eyebrow before he nodded. Wasn’t he supposed to? 

When it seemed as if the man with lavender coloured hair had nothing else to say, he sighed. 

The night before was a nightmare. 

An absolute nightmare of lavender coloured hair, and a flow of seemingly never ending alcohol. Bottles were flying, glasses were flying and even pieces of clothes were discarded at some point. 

They had no choice but to watch the disaster unfold. Ashton was laughing, enjoying how ‘energetic’ Jakurai was in comparison to his usual self, while Trein seemed as if he tried to melt into the background, hoping that the drunk man would forget that he was present as well. 

If the students were to see the usually composed man like that, they wouldn’t believe that they really were the usually calm and kind counsellor. 

And how many glasses did he drink? 

One.

Not one glass, one _sip_. _One sip_ was enough to put him into that state. It was as if they opened Pandora’s box, releasing all of the hidden sides of the man they knew for around a month now. 

How were they supposed to know that things would turn out like that? Really, if Divus had known, he would never have suggested the invitation in the first place. 

“Well, if you are in need of aspirins, you should find them here. That’s all I wanted to say. When you are done, let’s meet up at my office.”

With these words, he left again. Despite the chaos and the headaches the doctor brought him, he enjoyed the other’s company greatly when he was sober, which he was most of the time, luckily. 

He even enjoyed it even to the point at which he was wondering what exactly it was he was feeling for him. 

Talking to him was always refreshing, for he showed his interest for alchemy openly. Despite the fact that he had no prior experience, he was quick to catch up after he lent him some books and his mind was brilliant enough to come up with things he never considered before. Jakurai was generally a very pleasant man to be around. 

  
Ah, maybe he was looking too deep into it. It was probably nothing more than appreciation for a person he could tolerate.    
With that thought, he continued on with his day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the picture, you can see how the speakers and the microphone Jakurai uses look like. I had no idea how to describe them proprely, so yeah.  
> Also, I might or might not be a major simp for Jakurai.


	6. Azul Ashengrotto

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Slight Mental Breakdown from Azul's side

Azul was sitting on the couch, on the table were the untouched sugar cookies that had been offered to him. A pleasant smile was on his lips as his hands were resting on one on his knees, one leg crossed over the other as he observed the nurse and counsellor of Night Raven College. 

In a way, the man was infamous in his own way after he started his work here. 

The man who looked as if he couldn’t hurt a single fly didn’t seem to come from any of the countries and places that were known to him. That was something he concluded after careful probing and a lot of information seeking. 

Even after his contracts were broken, he had a few people who were under his services because of the dirty secrets he gathered on them, making them more than willing to work for him as long as no words were spoken about them. Of course, as a reliable business partner, he wouldn’t go back on his work. 

Despite that, it was a pain to gather new contracts and collect new abilities of those who didn’t learn from the mistakes they made. Sure, they were more careful with their wording now, but the octopus was always able to find one loophole he was able to exploit. 

That only proved him how unbelievably greedy and stupid humans could be. 

But that wasn’t the point. 

The point was, that he was now in the office that belonged to the mysterious man who seemed to have healing abilities. A skill that was more than practical when in the right hands. Crowley actually asked him to get some counselling after the overblot incident, but he didn’t force him to. 

No, Azul was there out of his own volition. He wanted to know more about the man who seemed as if he had no flaw. 

A man who seemed so saintly and perfect, that it made his skin crawl and his teeth hurt. He wanted to know a weakness. He wanted to have something that he could hold onto, or else he wouldn’t be able to rest well. There was one thing he knew about everyone, but Jakurai Jinguji… he was a blank slate. A Wild Card.    
And there was nothing that he hated more than not having control over the situation. 

“Thank you for taking time for me, Jinguji-Sensei.”

His tone was nothing but polite as he spoke to him. Azul’s mask was sitting on his face like a second skin, it was a facade he honed to perfection. 

The only time it cracked was when the pesky dorm head of the Ramshackle Dorm ruined all of his contracts, the hard earned skills he got from other people through well-crafted plans.

Jakurais lips mirrored the smile that was on his lips, but it was an earnest one, almost as if he tried to mock him. If he weren’t in front of him now, he would have frowned. It couldn’t be true that he was truly as saintly as people made him out to be, could be?    
Everyone had to have a downside, even someone as cheerful and nice as Kalim had his flaws. 

“No need to thank me, Ashengrotto-Kun. It is my job to listen to your problems and help you to the best of my abilities.”

Long, thin fingers tucked a loose strand of hair behind one ear before the tall man grabbed a cookie, eating it slowly. 

The octopus mourned after the treat. He would have loved to take one, the sugar would have done wonders to his mood. 

Really, having to clean up after the mess that Floyd made was always a pain, but someone had to do it. 

“Is there anything specifically you want to talk about?”

Surprisingly, the man didn’t seem to be wary of him, despite the rumors that must have spread about him. 

The next sea witch, who wasn’t as merciful and nice as he made himself out to be. A cunning man who didn’t stop using the dirtiest tricks as long as it meant that it would be to his advantage. 

Even before the rather… unfortunate events, these rumors were around, but back then, they mostly had been stopped by the twins before they were spread too far. Nowadays, they had better things to do. 

“I am actually curious about you, Jinguji-Sensei. Would you mind answering some questions?”

It seemed as if he didn’t expect that question, for he could see the slight rise of one of his eyebrows and the short halt of his fingers, before he ate the rest of the cookie, licking his fingers clean. 

“I don’t mind it at all, Ashengrotto-Kun. If that makes you feel more comfortable around me.”

That gentle tone and his gestures reminded him of his mother. From the tone he used to the words were spoken, he couldn’t help but see his mother in front of him, The woman who accepted him, despite the fact that he was just a dumb and useless octopus in the past, even when she told him again and again that he wasn’t how he described himself. 

He took a deep breath. 

No. There had to be something that he could do against him.    
There has to be. 

If not… If not… would that mean he was just useless? That he could never compare to someone who was just naturally born perfectly?   
  


Without knowing, the smile on his cracked, and he started to breathe more heavily, his mind spiralling down the abyss like back then. 

“No. No. No. **No**.”

It was his fault, right? If he just had been born as someone else, he wouldn’t be a worthless octopus like that, right? Why couldn’t he have been born to be perfect?

Azuls vision became more hazy, not noticing that he started to say these words out loud because of the voices in his head that started to grow louder and louder with every passing second, telling him that his efforts were useless. 

  
And then it all stopped. Warmth enveloped him, and he could feel surprisingly strong arms around him. Blue-Silver eyes were blinking the tears away, surprised by the situation he found himself in. 

“I am bad with alcohol.”

… What?

“I do tend to be forgetful sometimes, I am not good when it comes to rides, and sometimes I don’t know when somebody uses sarcasm. I also tend to be too trusting.”

Why was he saying all of this? Shouldn’t he keep these kinds of things to himself.

“Azul, something like a perfect person doesn’t exist. As long as we are people, we are bound to be imperfect. That doesn’t mean that our efforts to be better are in vain.”

The hand that was on his back was rubbing him in a soothing manner, reminding him once again of his mother. He really wished to see her again, but he didn’t dare to ask her to do this to him, for he wasn’t a child anymore. 

No, as a grown person, he couldn’t ask her to do something like this… or can he? When the counsellor… When Jakurai-Sensei was doing something like that, it can’t be too bad to ask though, can it?

Jakurai let go of him again, and something was placed inside of his hand. It was a strawberry cookie?   
  
“I wanted to give those to you earlier, but I was waiting for the right moment. There is barely sugar in those. When you asked me if you could visit me, I asked around to find out what your eating habits are. If they are not to your liking, I am sorry.”

His eyes widened before he started to laugh. It sounded a bit rough around the edges because of how he was crying just a few seconds ago, but he hasn’t felt so at ease for quite a while now.

“You know, if you want to talk about your past, feel free to do so. Everything that is being said here won’t be leaked by me, not to any other student, not to the other teachers and not to the headmaster, I promise that on my honour as a doctor. If you want to, we can make a contract on it?”

Azul shook his head. So he really knew about his habits but was willing to make a contract, just to ensure that the octopus would be able to talk to someone about his problems?

He couldn’t help but feel trust. 

“No need to… but I will take you up on your other offer, Jinguji-Sensei.”

The man with lavender coloured hair shook his head. 

“No need to call me Jinguji-Sensei. Please call me Jakurai, anything else just makes me feel older than I am. 

At that, he couldn’t help but laugh a bit more. It seemed as if he wasn’t the only one with slight insecurities?

“Very well, Jakurai.”

Both were smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I really had no idea how to write Azul. This is probably the worst chapter so far.  
> Well, I still hope that you were able to enjoy it to a certain extent?
> 
> I also want you to know that reading your comments really makes me happy and that the motivate me so much! Thank you for writing them, they motivate me to continue this!


	7. Friends from the other side

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter might make it obvious that I simp for Jakurai. Hard.

Jakurai was in Sam’s shop right now as he helped him out with selling the things he offered for the students.

The dark skinned man asked if he had time, for a lot of students were visiting him right now. 

Luckily, there was no one who booked a session with him, so he agreed. After all, wasn’t it only normal to help each other out? 

Now he was standing in the shop giving out some specialized candies that were popular amongst the teens. 

It kind of made him curious about how the lanky man made them and how he found out what the others liked in the first place, but as long as the children didn’t get hurt, he shouldn't care. 

One of the people who were eager to get their hands on the candy was a short man whose name was Lilia. 

His red eyes were glinting with something he couldn’t recognize, but the air around him made it obvious to him that he was different from a lot of the other students he has met so far, despite his youthful appearance. 

“Ah, so you are the new nurse, aren’t you? Jakurai Jinguji?”

The nurse nodded, a bit wary of him. Lilia was someone who he noticed from time to time when he had been watching some of the students that caught his eye. He was someone who was mysterious, interesting. At the same time, he seemed like someone who hid more than others. 

Or was it maybe his own paranoia? 

“I am. Now, is there something I can do for you? If you would like to set a date for counselling, you would have to do it when I am in my office, for I am a bit busy right.”

He smiled at him apologizing when he pointed at the people behind him. The Diasomnia student shook his head though. 

“It’s alright, I was simply here to see with my own eyes~.”

The shorter man’s eyes mustered him for a second before he grabbed some of the things from the counter and gave him his money.

A smile was on his lips as he waved and left again, his steps were light as air, not even hearable to his keen eyes. 

Jakurai looked after him before he went back to tending to the other customers. 

How interesting. How dangerous. 

He would love to get to talk to him more in the future. 

~

Sam was in the back room, listening to the whispers of his friends from the other side.

_Dangerous_ , some were whispering. _Strong_ was sometimes thrown in between. _Gentle_ was the opinion of most of them. What every shadow, every remaining soul agreed on though was the fact that the scent of death clung to him. 

Was it because of the fact that he seemed to have been a doctor before he came to Night Raven College? Or was there more to it? 

So far, he didn’t notice anything wrong. Quite the opposite. Jakurai got along well with the other staff members and didn’t do anything that might hurt the students. The students seemed to respect and even appreciate him, maybe even look up to him. 

At least there was nothing bad he had heard about him. 

That in itself should be a good thing, but it made him feel uneasy when he thought about how he had no idea how he got here.    
When he tried to ask the headmaster, the only thing he said was that he was more than qualified, and that one shouldn’t judge others by their past. 

An answer that was quite dodgy. Not that he expected anything else from him. Sam didn’t press further, for he was sure that he would dodge his questions anyway. 

He knew Crowley well enough to predict his actions to a certain extent. That was why he hoped that he might get a better insight on what kind of person Jakurai was when he asked him to help him out. 

Sam wasn’t really in need of more help, no matter how many people were here. That was something that Jakurai didn’t know though, so he used this to his advantage. 

When nothing came up that he didn’t know though, he decided that it was enough. 

It seemed as if he had to accept that the man would not lower his guard, or had no real guard in the first place. 

Still, it wouldn’t hurt to be a little wary. After all, his friends from the other side were rarely wrong about the people of the living world. 

With that, he left the room and joined Jakurai, who just sold something to the last person who was in the store. 

How convenient.    
  
“Thank you so much for your help.”   
  
He smiled and put a hand on the shoulder of the man with lavender coloured hair. 

His stance was relaxed, but the shadows behind him were flickering, looming over both of them. If one were to observe carefully, one would see a glow or something that might be mouths. 

The grip he had on the other tightened slightly, looking up like that was a bit annoying. 

Jakurai looked down and shook his head.    
The man was sensitive to other people’s mood to a certain degree, so he did notice that there was something wrong. He couldn’t tell what it was though. 

“No need to thank me. It was the least I could do for you.”

He chuckled slightly. The counsellor noticed that the shorter man relaxed his grip a bit, and he could see him ease up a bit. 

“I insist. _Let me invite you to a drink tonight_.”

Suddenly, the time seemed to stand still for a few seconds, before his friends started to whisper again, warning him not to do it. _That it would be a big mistake_. 

But it was too late. Taking back his invitation would be just impolite, and he wouldn’t want to come off as crude. 

Jakurai smiled at him with an angelic smile, it was almost as if he had an ethereal glow around him as he looked at him, making him blush. 

“ _Thank you, that would be lovely_.”


	8. Rumors?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait! I just had no idea how to continue this u.u  
> Still, I hope you guys will be able to enjoy the chapter

He was barely able to remember everything, except for the fact that he had accepted the invitation from Sam to drink something. When he woke up this morning, he found himself in his bed and felt rather refreshed. Maybe he finally got used to alcohol? If so, he could try drinking a bit more next time.    
When he stepped out of his room after having prepared himself for the day, he met the shop owner, who gave him a little basket with little trinkets. The look on his face was a mixture between happiness and… was it exhaustion?

“This is a sign of my gratefulness for yesterday's help.”

His smile didn’t falter, even though he looked as if he really needed some hours of sleep. Could it be that he couldn’t handle alcohol as well and was feeling the effects from the evening before?

“No need to thank me, Sam. You seem pretty tired though. Is there a way for me to help you?”

The doctor looked at him with worry, but the shorter man shook his head, saying something about how he just didn’t sleep well and that it was nothing for him to worry about, before he left him again because of his work. Strange. Next time, he should get some tea for him, perhaps that could help him relax a bit. 

Jakurai was walking through the halls once again, but this time, he could feel eyes resting on him, looking at him with a mixture of feelings that he couldn’t recognize. 

Did something happen? Some students looked at him with surprise, some seemed as if they couldn’t believe something, and others had curious looks on their faces. 

He tried to remember if he did anything strange, but his memory wasn’t able to bring up any actions that might have been weird. 

In the end, he decided to shrug it off. As long as it wasn’t harmful, it should be alright, right?

Before he could go any further, he was stopped by a hand on his shoulder. When he turned around, he was greeted by Leona, who simply put a bottle of orange juice in his hand. 

“You really should be more careful.”

And with that, the dark skinned man left again. Jakurai can’t help but look after him with a hint of confusion on his face. He didn’t even have the chance to say anything before another person came up to him. It was Azul, who looked at him with a beaming smile and a vial in his hand, the content of it was a dark purple and… glittered?   
  
“Good morning, Jinguji-Sensei. I thought that you may be in need of something that would help you right now. Don’t worry, I don’t want anything in return.”

The student sounded almost happy as he also just gave him the potion. Next to the white haired student was a pair of twins. Both of them were almost as tall as him, which was a rarity for him to see. The blue haired men were smiling as well. If he remembered correctly, those two were Floyd and Jade Leech. These two were infamous, and it would have been impossible for him not to have heard of them at least once from his patients. 

They were the cause of a few injured students, but there wasn’t much that he could do against them. It was interesting to meet them personally though. 

“I would have loved to talk to you some more, but sadly, I have to go to class. Floyd, Jade, come on, we have to go.”

  
Jade offered him a small bow before the infamous trio of Octavinelle left. 

Jakurai looked at the vial. The content of it looked rather pretty, but he would rather not drink something which he didn’t know the effect of. Still, he would keep it, for he appreciated the nice gesture. 

And with that, he simply continued on with his day. 

~

When the nurse left the halls, the students continued with their conversations and things they did before.    
The topic of the day?   
Sam’s recording of the evening he had with the new counsellor. It was something that spread like a wildfire, and a lot of the students couldn’t believe what they saw in the video that the shopkeeper sold them. A lot of it was a blur, but they could recognize the deep voice with ease. 

It was almost like a fever dream. Some speculated that it was simply a fake, something to earn easy money. After all, who wouldn’t want to see a funny situation like this with a man who seemed too perfect for a weakness like this?

Others were tempted to see for themselves if it was the truth, but none of them would dare to slip alcohol in the drink of the man who was so nice to them and who tended to their wounds when they did something reckless. 

Only a handful of people knew that the things in the video were indeed something that happened.    
One of them was Azul, who offered a favour to Sam in exchange for some more videos that he was sure that he recorded. After all, they were both businessmen, and who would let the chance to get such interesting information go? 

The other person who would know of it was Divus, who simply shook his head but smiled when he was watching it, saving it in a folder on his phone and computer. 

It wasn’t him who suffered under these kinds of circumstances this time, so watching this was a lot more amusing. 

Really, he enjoyed the way Jakurai usually was, but seeing another side of him was nice as well. 

Still, he hoped that the man with lavender coloured hair would feel better. After all, the other did promise him to join him for lunch and dinner to talk about some interesting herbs that have been discovered recently. 

Divus closed the video on his phone when a knock resounded. He invited the person inside and greeted Jakurai with a nod as he entered. The taller man smiled at him with his usual gentle and calm smile, and he couldn’t help but feel his heart beat faster. 

Ah, he really was looking forward to spending more time with the counsellor. 


	9. Jamil Viper

Jamil frowned, a smiling Kalim was clinging to his arm while he was chatting away without a pause. 

Both of them were standing in front of the counsellor’s room, Kalim insisted on going with him there after the whole… Overblot incident during the winter vacation. The black haired man refused at first, not wanting any outsiders to know about it, but Kalim insisted that they didn’t have to talk about it, and that he just wanted Jamil to feel better. 

After he had enough of all the nagging, he finally agreed to go. As long as it gave him a few hours of peace, it should be alright. 

“We are here, you can go now. You should have more than enough things to do yourself, don’t you?”

Kalim pouted but nodded slowly. 

“You are right, I think I should study… after all, I am not going to lose to you.”

With that, the white haired man was smiling again, waving Jamil goodbye before he turned to the other direction and left. 

A sigh escaped him, before he grabbed the handle and entered the room.

“Ah, hello. I was wondering when exactly you would come over. Your friend told me you would arrive at some point today, but he didn’t give me any specific details.”

He was greeted by the counsellor who already built a reputation for himself in a short amount of time. Jakurai waved his hand and gestured to him to take a seat, which he did. His eyes wandered, nothing in that room was out of the ordinary and he wasn’t sure if he should have expected that. 

So far, all he had heard of him was how humble and gentle he was, and how he always tried to help other people. 

What a load of bullshit 

No person was completely good. Even Kalim, someone who was oh so nice, bothered people with how he just expected people to go with his so called plans. 

Well, it had nothing to do with him. 

“So, what am I supposed to do? Talk about my problems? My family?”

“You can tell me whatever you want. Whatever it is, I won’t tell anyone. If you believe me or not is up to you. If you wish, we can also just sit here and drink some tea without talking at all.”   
  
Jamil raised an eyebrow. He would have expected the other to be more persistent, to say something like ‘But it would be for your best if you were to listen to me’. Well, not that it mattered. Now that he was here already, he might as well use this chance. 

And so, he started ranting.    
  


How his own wishes never mattered, for Kalim’s wishes were always the first priority of his parents and him as well, because he was destined to be the other’s servant the moment he was born. How he hated that he had to serve Kalim on hand and foot, that he was forced to hold himself back because it would damage the reputation of the Al-Asim family if he didn’t.    
  


Jamil didn’t hold back on showing his anger, and his voice got louder with each problem he had in his life so far. 

While he did that, Jakurai stayed silent most of the time, only reminding him once in a while to drink something. 

It was… nice to talk to someone who had nothing to do with his usual routine. Who simply let him talk and didn’t judge him for being selfish. 

  
He was already so used to his parents or his sister scolding him back then for doing what he wished to do, so he expected something similar from the older man.    
Perhaps that he should try to calm down. That he shouldn’t be so egotistical. But he got none of that.    
Talking all of this off his chest really made him feel lighter, as if a part of the heavy weight he carried was lifted. It wasn’t lifted by much, but it was still refreshing.

Jamil drank the rest of the tea before placing it on the table again, looking at the counsellor once more. He was still smiling, but it wasn’t one of pity or mock understanding. If he had to be honest, he couldn’t really tell what meaning the smile was supposed to have, but as long as it was neither of the two mentioned things, it shouldn’t matter. 

For a while, there was silence between them. None of them had anything left to say, but it wasn’t bad. Surprisingly, it didn’t feel awkward at all. 

After a while though, there was something that stirred his curiosity. Of course he knew of how the other was acting as a nurse as well, and he had heard of how capable he was as a healer. 

All of his skills seemed to be set on helping other people. Something that he couldn’t understand. If he was so talented, why didn’t he pursue another career?

“Why are you at a place like this one. Aren’t you tired of taking care of brats?”   
  
The dark skinned man decided that he could be blunt with Jakurai. The clinking of the spoon against the cup could be heard for a while as he stirred the tea that he freshly poured before he put it down, leaning his head against his hand. 

“Because the sole meaning of life is to serve humanity, at least for me. It is something I live by until the very end or at least I try to. Maybe you should set a goal for yourself as well. It is something that you have to decide for yourself in the end, for I have no say in the matter of how you choose to live your life. After all, it is your life, no matter what some people might say. You do have the power to change things, no matter how small or insignificant the change might seem.”

How Jamil would have loved to scoff at that. It was silly that a man who had a choice chose to use his life and power to serve others when he could do it just for himself. How he believed that he could change things, even though he was someone who was born as a servant.    
But he didn’t.

Somehow… it only made him feel eager to go out and prove that he was better than Kalim. For some reason, it made him want to stand up for himself, at least for once. 

Perhaps he should go to the audition for the VDC after all, to show the world that he can shine just as much. that he wasn’t just some old, boring wallflower. 

Ah, perhaps Kalim was right, the meeting of the counsellor wasn’t bad at all. Not that he would ever admit it. The tanned man stood up from his seat and bowed as he thanked Jakurai for taking his time before he left. 

He had no more time to spare, he had to train and prove to Vil that he was fit to join his group for the competition.    
  


Just before he closed the door, he could hear Jakurai hum. His deep voice was soft, and he almost turned around in surprise but didn’t and decided to simply close the door softly.    


**Author's Note:**

> If you want to scream with me about fandoms like Twisted Wonderland, Hypnosis Mic or Heart no Kuni no Alice, you can just talk to me on Twitter @PawiNyan or add me on Discord with Pawi#6861


End file.
